Legendary Insanity
by Dawn the Espeon
Summary: What do Legendaries do in their free time, when they're not saving the world or something? Inspired by a conversation with pinkdragonflame. Guest roles are up for grabs!! ^__^ Please read n review!!
1. Why Pokedexes and Insane Authors are Pot...

Legendary Insanity  
  
A/N: Heh. This is something I edited out of a conversation with pinkdragonflame, so she's the co-author of this chapter. ^^ I'll be doing guest roles...if anyone wants to be in here, that is. ^^ Also, note that Suicune, Celebi, Articuno, Ho-oh and Mew are female, and the rest of the legendaries are male.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, I don't even own half of this fic. Credit goes to pinkdragonflame for most of Lugia's dialogue.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Why Pokedexes and Insane Authors are Potentially Harmful to Legendary Pokemon  
  
{{ Lugia's Chamber in the Whirl Islands. Ho-oh and Lugia are hunched over computers, currently looking at an online Pokedex }}  
  
Ho-oh: Hey, look!! According to this, I'm 12' 6" tall and 439 lbs heavy!! I didn't know I was so tall!! *beams proudly* o^____________^o  
  
Lugia: *looks at the Lugia entry* Ha! I'm EVEN taller!!! 17' 1"!!  
  
Ho-oh: *switches over to Lugia as well* Hmmm...you're right... ;_;  
  
Lugia: *throws out chest proudly* I'm the tallest and largest Pokemon of all!!  
  
Narrator (Me) : Suddenly, a herd of Steelix stampede by....  
  
Lugia: HEY!! *gets run over by a Steelix, or more accurately, a few Steelix, and is squashed flat on the ground*  
  
Ho-oh: *miraculously escapes harm* You make a nice sticker, Lugia. *clicks on Pokedex entry for Steelix* Wow. Steelix are 30' 2" tall. And 882 lbs heavy.  
  
Lugia: *makes a weird, 2D squeaking noise*  
  
Ho-oh: T_T Breathe in...  
  
Lugia: *gulping noise as he slowly inflates*  
  
Ho-oh: *watches in interest* You'd make a nice balloon, too. ^___^  
  
Lugia: Ok....so maybe I'm not the biggest...or the heaviest....*checks out his own weight*  
  
Lugia: HA!!! See??!! I'm only 476 lbs!! I told you I wasn't a pig...but would you listen? Noooooooooooo.....  
  
Ho-oh: *checks out her own weight at the same time* Did I say u were a pig? Nooooo....but you're still heavier than me. o^___^o  
  
Lugia:   
  
Ho-oh: Told ya to cut down on the candy....*smug look*  
  
Lugia: *guilty look* I do not eat candy!!! *backs up against wall of cave and crams sweet wrappers into closet*  
  
Ho-oh: *flaps wings* if you'd stop pushing me into water, I'll probably not have this growth defect...  
  
Lugia: P Too bad...*pushes Ho-oh into a handy pool*  
  
Ho-oh: *splutters and flails around* T_T You...you....How DARE you!?!?!  
  
Lugia: ^_______^  
  
Ho-oh: *scrambles out of the water and pushes Lugia into a pool of electricity which has suddenly and conveniently appeared*  
  
Lugia: *gets fried* AAIIIEEEEEEEE!!!! #__#  
  
Ho-oh: I wonder if KFC will accept fried Lugia instead of fried Ho- oh...*searches for "KFC accept fried Lugia" on the net*  
  
Lugia: *miraculously revived* I'm not a chicken!!!!  
  
Ho-oh: If you're not a chicken, then what are you? A turkey?  
  
Lugia: I so-happen to be the greatest sea guardian of all time!! So there!! P  
  
Ho-oh: And I'm the Goddess of Fire!!  
  
Lugia: -_-;;; Weeeell...water puts out fire!!! So I am still the supreme being of ultimate power!!  
  
Ho-oh: Fire causes water to evaporate!!  
  
Lugia: But water WOULD put out fire before it evaporates!!  
  
Ho-oh: Wanna bet?!?! *uses Sacred Fire on Lugia*  
  
Lugia: *counters with Hydro Pump*  
  
Narrator: A lot of hissing and water vapour rises and clouds the cave, causing red-hot droplets of water to fall on both Pokemon... ^___^  
  
Ho-oh: *pants* You don't have ultimate power anyway.....I think Celebi holds that position....  
  
Lugia: oO WHHAAAT??!!!! *flies off to argue with Celebi*  
  
Ho-oh: Watch out for the...  
  
BAM!!  
  
Ho-oh: ...roof. -_-;  
  
Lugia: x_x  
  
{{ Somewhat later, in a marsh of different flavoured marshmallows }}  
  
Celebi: *sleeping in giant chocolate covered marshmallow*  
  
Lugia: *taking out giant laser borrowed from Darth Gary* hehehehe )  
  
Celebi: zzzzzzzZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzz....  
  
Lugia: *takes aim*  
  
Celebi: *teleports to sleep beside Mew in the giant apple pie, having tired of the sweet, sickening smell of the inside of a marshmallow*  
  
Lugia: *fires and hits the evil marshmallow monster, who devours him in a gulp*  
  
Lugia: *inside marshmallow monster* Who turned off the lights? ¤_¤  
  
^~^~^~Meanwhile, in the Ff.net Author's Lounge~^~^~^  
  
Sal: *flies around the room with the Cape of Insanity on* Chu!! ^____________^  
  
Pinkdragonflame: Poor ol lugie...^^;  
  
Me: *eats some apple pie* Mff mffmmmmm ffmmmm!!!  
  
BAM!! Crash rattle rattle...  
  
Sal: *had crashed into the wall an is currently rolling around in the dustbin* Wheee~~!! o^_____________^o  
  
Pinkdragonflame: Er....Doesn't it hurt? ^^;  
  
Me: *swallows* I tried to warn him...but then I remembered that he had the Cape of Insanity on....  
  
Pinkdragonflame: *nods wisely* Ahhh...that explains things...  
  
*Door opens, and a bloated Umbreon with blue rings waddles in*  
  
Lccorp2: *spots me* YOU!! You told me it was FAT-FREE!! Only after I finished eating the fudge did I noticed the label that said, 100% FAT!! DO NOT TAKE MORE THAN ONE BITE A DAY!! { For more info, please look for Emerald Destiny: The Johto Journey Chapter 6, which is at this point not up yet, so I advise you to read my review of Eskimo Jolteon chapter 51. ^_~ }  
  
Pinkdragonflame: *splutters with laughter* W-What happened to you?  
  
Sal: Chu!! *still rolling around, but now somewhat dizzy* @__@  
  
Me: There IS a cure you know....*brings out purple box and opens it* But there's so little left, I don't think there's enough...  
  
Lccorp2: Anything!! Anything but to be 40 lbs overweight!! *licks the remaining Fudge off the bottom of the purple box and shrinks somewhat in size*  
  
Me: It's sold at the World Fudge Organization counter. Why don't you go there and buy more?  
  
Lccorp2: 'Kay. *Faint Attacks away*  
  
Me: Though I think it might be somewhat expensive...I got it free because I was the first customer. o^______^o  
  
*Chapter fades out to a outraged scream in the background*  
  
So, what did you think? Please review!! This is my first attempt at an insanity fic, so I'm not so good yet. If you want a guest role, please tell me in your review!!  
  
~*Dawn the Espeon*~ 


	2. Why Male Legendary Pokemon Should Stay O...

Legendary Insanity  
  
A/N: Thanks for your reviews!! I'm glad you liked it!! o^______^o Didja notice that I use that face veeeery often? It's so nice!! ^^ Welp, here's the second chapter, with KuroMew, Flower Powerer and DClick in it....most probably permanently as guests!! ^^ By the way, I only put Ff.net registered authors here. Sorry, seadragon1012!!  
  
Disclaimer: One word. NO. Thank you. Another three words. NOT EJ EITHER.  
  
Lccorp2: *suddenly pops into view* I own the pogo stick idea!! ^___^ *disappears again*  
  
Me: -_-; Yeah, he does, and he's the reason I'm orbiting around the Pokemon world too...  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Chapter 2: Why Male Legendary Pokemon Should Stay Out of the Marsh of Male- eating Marshmallows ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Narrator (Me): Now, a recap for all you senile people out there: Lugia has been eaten by a marshmallow monster!! And the very most aggressive kind, the chocolate coated!! Now, let's see what happens...  
  
Narrator: Picture the Pokemon world in your head.  
  
Narrator: Now focus on a marsh with different coloured blobs.  
  
Narrator: Zoom in to the biggest, chocolate-coloured one, which is currently thrashing around.  
  
Narrator: STOP!!! ^_^.  
  
{Heh, sorry, Lc, but I couldn't resist!! =P}  
  
Lugia: *thrashes around the deep, dark, dim, dusky, damp, dank, disgusting interior of the musty, marshy, mushy marshmallow monster's stinking stomach* SOMEONE HEEEEELP MEEEEE~~!!!  
  
Narrator: Fortunately, the Legendary Dogs happen to pass by with Ho-oh is the lead.  
  
Ho-oh: ...and then he crashed onto the roof, recovered, and flew off to find Celebi....I wonder where he is now.  
  
Suicune: *points at the wriggling, writhing mass of Lugia-shaped marshmallow* Isn't that him? Inside the marshmallow?  
  
Entei and Raikou: O_O;  
  
Ho-oh: -_- It must be. Only HE would be stupid enough to wander into the Marsh of Man-eating Marshmallows.  
  
Entei: But he's not a man, he's a Lugia.  
  
Suicune: *thoughtfully* Ya know, Celebi always sleeps here. Maybe it's supposed to be the Marsh of MALE-eating Marshmallows.  
  
Raikou: *backing away nervously* Y-you and Ho-oh go on, I think I'll pass...*disappears in a bolt of yellow*  
  
Entei: M-me too....*disappears in a flash of red*  
  
Ho-oh: *shaking head* Cowards.  
  
Suicune: C'mon, let's go see.  
  
Ho-oh: Right.  
  
Narrator: Both enter the Marsh. The marshmallows blithely ignore them.  
  
Suicune: *taps the thrashing mass inside the marshmallow* Hey Lugie, you in there?  
  
Narrator: The thrashing stops.  
  
Lugia: *muffled* Is that you, Suicune?  
  
Ho-oh: *helpfully* Me too.  
  
Lugia: Ho-oh!! ^_________^ Now that you're here, would you please GET ME OUT?!?!  
  
Ho-oh: It would be my pleasure. ^________________^  
  
Lugia: "frantically* You're going to Cineleisure? (In case you didn't know, Cineleisure is a cinema sorta place ^^) No, let me out first!!  
  
Ho-oh: I WILL!!  
  
Lugia: Will is here? Why, you no-good Psychic freak, you'll pay for what you did to me last time!!  
  
Suicune: *giggles*  
  
Ho-oh: T_T *angrily roasts the marshmallow monster with Sacred Fire*  
  
Narrator: The marshmallow monster howls in pain, and in a flash of light, evolves to the highly rare (and highly enormous) RoastedMallow.  
  
Lugia: *mutters to self* Why has it suddenly become so much roomier in here? *gasps in shock* Unless...no, it couldn't be...AAAAAHHHHH!! It's a RoastedMallow!! *flaps wings frantically*  
  
Ho-oh and Suicune: *watches as the RoastedMallow rises into the air and glows again*  
  
Narrator: In ANOTHER flash of light, the RoastedMallow evolves to the PogoMallow, which resembled a pogo stick, albeit edible. Lugia appears on it, looking dazed.  
  
Ho-oh: Lugie!! You're okay!! ^_____________^  
  
Suicune: *head bobs as she watches 'Lugie' bounce away into the north*  
  
Entei: Heya!! ^^  
  
Narrator: Suicune and Ho-oh turn around to see Entei and Raikou holding pogo sticks.  
  
Raikou: You wanna go pogo-sticking with us? ^___^  
  
Ho-oh: Sure.  
  
Suicune: Me too!! Let's try catching up with Lugia.  
  
Entei: Okay...*hands Ho-oh and Suicune a pogo stick each*  
  
Narrator: All hop onto their pogo sticks and goes pogo-sticking after Lugia, who is easy to track cuz the PogoMallow leaves behind bits of roasted marshmallow.  
  
Raikou: *picks up some Mallow on the way and eats it* Yum!! =^.^=  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
Lugia: *bounces into the 'bit above Johto, a place that is always frozen'* WAAAAAAAAAA~~ HEEEEEELP MEEE~~!!  
  
Narrator: An igloo gradually comes into view. Lugia sees a Jolteon inside the igloo reading a newspaper.  
  
Jolteon: *wails* NOOOOOO!! Not the newspaper!!  
  
Narrator: Okay, whatever. Lugia sees a Jolteon watching TV.  
  
Jolteon: NOOOOOOOOOOOO~~!! Not the TV either!! ;_; I'm bored outta my mind watching TV and reading newspapers.  
  
Lugia: *bouncing in place* WOULD YOU MAKE UP YOUR MIND?!?! I'M GETTING POGOMALLOW-SICK HERE!!!  
  
Narrator: FINE. *thinks quickly* Lugia sees a Jolteon bouncing on a pogo stick. Meanwhile, four dots bounce closer.  
  
Jolteon: *looks back* Hey, izzat your friends?  
  
Lugia: (the PogoMallow has miraculously stopped in place) *looks back too* I think so. *waves* HEEEEEEY!! OVER HERE!!  
  
Narrator: A Flareon, Umbreon, Espeon and Vaporeon peer out of various igloos.  
  
Espeon: What's all this fuss?! My wife is TRYING to get some sleep here!!  
  
Lugia: Sorry. ^_^U ( new version of a sweatdrop ^^)  
  
Narrator: Espeon and Vaporeon disappear into the igloo, while Flareon and Umbreon walks out, looking interested.  
  
Flareon: Hey, any extra pogo sticks, Jolteon?  
  
Jolteon: Sure. There are some inside my igloo.  
  
Narrator: Umbreon and Flareon go into the aforementioned igloo and comes out with some pogo sticks.  
  
Umbreon: Thanks, man.  
  
Narrator: After all this time, the four Legendaries have caught up. After some introductions, the group set off after agreeing to pogo-stick around the Pokemon world together.  
  
What (mis)adventures will they encounter? Stay tuned for the next chapter: Why Pokemon, Legendary or Not, Should Not Squash Almighty Authors with Pogo Sticks. No, this chapter isn't over yet!! ^______^  
  
^~^~^~^~In the FF.net Authors' Lounge~^~^~^~^  
  
Me: *watches as Sal continues rolling around in the dustbin. Meanwhile, a human Lc and Pinkdragonflame comes in carrying tons of food and a baby red Lugia*  
  
{From now onwards, when Lccorp2 is in human form, he shall be called Lc. In Shiny Umbreon form, he is Lccorp2.}  
  
Lc: *plunks down the food and rubs back* That was heavy.  
  
Me: *points at the red baby Lugia* Who's that?  
  
Pinkdragonflame: *carries the baby Lugia to the sofa* Oh, it's Mini TCL.  
  
Me: TCL?  
  
Lc: The Crimson Lugia.  
  
Me: Oh!! The author of AIADI!! o^___________^o I wuv it!! By the way, why is she like that?  
  
Mini TCL: Eata qwookies ya? *points to a bag of cookies in the pile of food* QWOOKIES!!  
  
Lc: Well, she got eaten by a Yoshi in my fic, and when she was hatched out, well...  
  
Pinkdragonflame: *hands bag of 'qwookies' to Mini TCL, who happily gobbles it up* She ended up like that.  
  
{Meanwhile, KuroMew, Flower Powerer and DClick appear.}  
  
All three: HIYA EVERYONE!!  
  
Flower Powerer: *coos* Oooh, Mini TCL's here!! ^____^  
  
Lc: *evilly* Let's start feeding her, shall we?  
  
Pinkdragonflame: Yeah, she looks hungry. ;)  
  
KuroMew: *picks up a bag of chips and opens it, then hands it to Mini TCL* There.  
  
Mini TCL: WUM!! QWIPS!! *gobbles it up*  
  
DClick: *picks up another bag of cookies, which is quickly grabbed up by Mini TCL and eaten, bag and all* She has an abnormal love of cookies, and for some reason, cookie bags too. ^^;  
  
Pinkdragonflame: I said it once; I'll say it again. She's JUST like a black hole when it comes to food.  
  
Lc: *suddenly transforms and perks up ears* Uh oh, I think I hear C9Y coming down the hall.  
  
Pinkdragonflame: Oh dear. *grabs Mini TCL, who is eating a sack of fries* Better hide her. *Goes to a closet at the back of the lounge, puts Mini TCL inside with enough food to keep her occupied, and hurriedly closes it*  
  
C9Y: *bursts through the door* ALL RIGHT!! Where's Mini TCL? I have reason to believe that she has been fed various kinds of un-baby-Lugia-ought-to- eat food. I saw the mess on the floor of the EJ Authors' Lounge!! *glares at Lccorp2 and Pinkdragonflame suspiciously* Give 'er up!!  
  
Lccorp2: *spread paws* We ain't got her!!  
  
Pinkdragonflame: *inches towards the sofa* Yeah.  
  
C9Y: If I find that you've been doing what you shouldn't...*waves 'How to Take Care of a Baby Lugia' in the air menacingly, then slams the door*  
  
All: ^_^; Phew.  
  
That's the end of chapter 2 of Legendary Insanity. Guest roles still up for grabs!! ^____^ Please review, it's that small blue button down there!! Also, please read my other fic, Emerald Destiny: The Johto Journey, and review it too!! I'm currently working on chapter 7, which will probably be posted tomorrow (29/9/2002). ^_~  
  
~*Dawn the Espeon*~ 


	3. Why Pokemon, Legendary or Not, Should No...

Legendary Insanity  
  
A/N: Thanks so much for all your reviews!! o^___________^o So happy I am. Hehe. seadragon1012, Light Sneasel, fire fox, and Miss Misty USA are the new guests for this chapter. I wonder how I'll fit them all in...^_^;  
  
Disclaimer: Can't forget this. Nearly did though. -_-Too bad I remembered. Anyway, don't own it. Don't sue. Saving up for GBA and a Sapphire or Ruby cartridge. No take my money, ya? *glares* I do own the MarshMallow evolutions though. ^___^ And my new research lab too!! *huggles the Aeroeon and Shiny Espeons inside* Thankies, Lccorp2!! ^______________^  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Why Pokemon, Legendary or Not, Should Not Squash Almighty Authors with Pogo Sticks  
  
{{ Scene of the three Legendary Dogs, Ho-oh, Lugia, Jolteon, Umbreon and Flareon pogo sticking away into the distance. Focus on them. There ^_^ }}  
  
Lugia: *nibbles on the PogoMallow* So....where are we going?  
  
Raikou: No idea.  
  
{{ A large building with swirling colours appear and rapidly comes closer as they pogo stick away. }}  
  
Suicune: Um...how do you stop this thing? *wrestles frantically with the bouncing pogo stick, causing it to go faster* Ugh. @_@  
  
Entei: *reading the pogo stick manual* Please chant this incantation before you pogo stick with our pogo sticks. Warning. If you do not do this, you will not be able to stop....EVER.  
  
Jolteon: What incantation? What brand are your pogo sticks?  
  
Ho-oh: No idea. ^_^;  
  
Raikou: It's the Magic Non-stop Bouncie Pogo 2000.  
  
Umbreon: *reads the label on the pogo stick* The newest, non-stop pogo stick for every avid pogo sticker!! It's the one, the only, Magic Non-stop Bouncie Pogo 2000!! Hours of fun and bounciness!!  
  
Flareon: *gulp*  
  
Lugia: I bet I'll be able to stop. I'm not using that, I'm riding a PogoMallow.  
  
Narrator: A Pokedex suddenly appears in front of Lugia!!  
  
Pokedex: PogoMallow, the Marshmallow Pogo Stick Pokemon. Once it starts to bounce, it will never stop until it pops. *disappears again* (as opposed to the Pringles' "Once you pop, you can't stop!!" ^____^)  
  
Lugia: Uh oh.  
  
Everyone: *watches helplessly as they approach the swirly building, which happens to be all the Authors' Lounges in all of FF.net*  
  
^~^~^~^~In the LI Authors' Lounge~^~^~^~^  
  
Me: *yawns* I'm bored.  
  
Sal: *has stopped rolling ever since he hit against the wall* @__@ I-feel- dizzy...  
  
Pinkdragonflame: No kidding.  
  
KuroMew: Yeah, you've been rolling around in there for two chapters. Imagine that!!  
  
Flower Powerer: Lc sent me answers for IPGS all saying "Don't know/don't remember. Kick me off please." or something like that. ^_^U The exams must really be getting to him.  
  
DClick: Duh. *watches as Lc flounders under a mountain of notes*  
  
Lc: ARGH!! Where is that *censored* thing?! *dives into pile of notes*  
  
Me: ^_^U I'm supposed to be doing that...but anyway. It looks unpleasant.  
  
Lc: It IS!! *turns into Umbreon form and growls at the heap of papers, then starts to savagely rip them up* Death to exams!!  
  
Everyone: *turns into Ditto then squeaks* Ditto!! *all turn back*  
  
{{ Suddenly, one after another, seadragon1012, Light Sneasel, fire fox and Miss Misty USA pops into the room. }}  
  
seadragon1012: Hi!  
  
Light Sneasel: Hello.  
  
fire fox: I love Shadow and Raven!! o^___________^o  
  
Everyone: ^_^U  
  
Miss Misty USA: Hiya all.  
  
Pinkdragonflame: Getting crowded in here...  
  
KuroMew: No kidding.  
  
Pinkdragonflame: HEY!! That's MY line. T_T  
  
KuroMew: Whatever.  
  
{{ Suddenly, there is a huge crashing sound outside. Everyone dashes to the door to have a look (with the exception of Sal, who is still doing @__@ in the corner. ^_^;; }}  
  
Dogs, Birds, and Eons: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!  
  
CRASH!! BANG!! KABOOM!! DINGA DANGA DONG!! DONGA DANGA DING!! SPIKSPIKSPIK!! THUD!! FLUMP!!  
  
{{ All the authors are as flat as paper on the ground. }}  
  
Legendaries + Eons: x_X  
  
Authors: X_x  
  
Flower Powerer: *makes an indignant, 2D sound*  
  
DClick: *makes a 2D sound that sounds faintly like 'Ack'*  
  
PogoMallow: POP!! *disappears*  
  
Lccorp2: *makes a 2D growling noise*  
  
Me: *sucks in air, to no avail*  
  
Suicune: *blearily* Huh? What happened?  
  
Ho-oh: Ohhhh, my head....*clutches head with wings*  
  
{{ Room is filled with many indignant 2D noises. }}  
  
Jolteon: *to flattened blue-ringed Umbreon on floor* Lccorp2? Why are you here?  
  
Lccorp2: *makes weird noise, eyes glare at Jolteon*  
  
Jolteon: o.O Freaky. *backs away*  
  
Flareon: *wakes up* Uhhh, I must have drank too much gas again....Oh my poor head...  
  
Me: *uses author powers to restore everyone to their 3D form*  
  
Everyone: !!! *all except me have turned to mini versions of former self*  
  
Me: Heh. *scratches head* Weird. My author powers seems to be somewhat glitched...I'll fix it later. *uses author powers again*  
  
Everyone: *turns back to normal size*  
  
seadragon1012: That's better.  
  
Light Sneasel: MUCH better.  
  
fire fox: I love Raven and Shadow!! o^_____________^o  
  
Everyone: ^_^;;  
  
MMUSA: Being paper doesn't suit me.  
  
DClick: Yup. Feels unpleasant all right. All flat and squished..._  
  
{{ By this time, all the Pokemon in the room have woken up except Lugia. }}  
  
Lugia: Nooooo...*hugs something non-existent* Don't go, Ho-oh....  
  
{{ Ho-oh is fortunately still having a headache and is clutching her head with her huge wings, so she didn't hear it. XD }}  
  
Everyone else: Hehehehehe....:D  
  
Lugia: *wakes up* Huh? Wha-What happened? *looks around* Where's the PogoMallow? Why is everyone looking at me? *stares back suspiciously*  
  
Everyone: Nothing. *all whistle innocently*  
  
Me: Well. We demand to know why you squished us.  
  
Ho-oh, Suicune, Umbreon and Flareon: It wasn't our fault!! *points at the rest of the Pokemon, who cowers against the wall* They gave us the Magic Non-stop Bouncie Pogo 2000 in the first place!!  
  
Raikou: They were having a sale at the Pokemon Dept.!! These were 5 for only 10 Pokebucks!! The rest were sold for at least 1 for 50 Pokebucks!!  
  
Suicune: *dryly* I can see why. *bonks Raikou and Entei on the head* Cheapos.  
  
Raikou and Entei: x_x  
  
Me: *turns to all authors* Do all of you hereby agree that Lugia, Raikou, Entei and Jolteon all deserve punishment for what they did?  
  
Authors: YEAH!!  
  
Lugia: Hey, wait a minute. I didn't use the MNSBP 2000 in the first place!!  
  
KuroMew: But you DID squish us.  
  
Lugia: It wasn't my fault!!  
  
Me: And WHO caused the MarshMallow to evolve?  
  
Lugia: ....I caused the ROASTEDMallow to evolve, not the MarshMallow. *glances over at Ho-oh and points* She caused it to evolve into RoastedMallow.  
  
Ho-oh: That I did. -_-  
  
Jolteon: And Umbreon and Flareon ASKED me for pogo sticks, so it's their fault too.  
  
Me: All righty then. *turns to all authors again* Do you all hereby agree that all the Pokemon who squished us should be punished?  
  
Authors: YEAH!!  
  
Me: Now, how do we punish them?  
  
Lccorp2: Let's tickle Ho-oh and Lugia with Silver Wing and Rainbow Wing!! {It WAS originally his idea. ^__^}  
  
Me: Okay, who has the Silver Wing and the Rainbow Wing?  
  
Flower Powerer: *brandishes a nice fluffy tickly Rainbow Wing* I have the Rainbow Wing.  
  
Pinkdragonflame: And I have a Silver Wing!! *takes out a nice sparkly tickly Silver Wing*  
  
Me: Then I put you both in charge of punishing Lugia and Ho-oh!! ^____^  
  
Both: ^_________^ *corners Lugia and Ho-oh and starts tickling them*  
  
Lugia and Ho-oh: Hahahahahaha...Stop!! Please!! Hahahahhaahahhaha...  
  
Me: And now that that's taken care of...  
  
Lccorp2: Lemme take my Eons to the EJ Authors' Lounge. I'll punish them there. *grins evilly at the Eons*  
  
Eons: *whimper*  
  
Lccorp2: Come on now...*drags the Eons out of the LI Lounge*  
  
Me: Now, what to do with the Dogs?  
  
Dogs: *glances at each other* RUN!!! *three bolts of colour dash through the open door*  
  
All the other unoccupied authors and me: Come back!! *runs after them*  
  
  
  
Will we ever find them? Or are the legendary dogs too quick for us to catch? Stay tuned for the next chapter!! ^_________^  
  
~*Dawn the Espeon*~ 


	4. The Chase Goes On, In More Ways than One...

Legendary Insanity  
  
A/N: Sorry for not updating for so long!! I was being a very bad lazy cat. ^___^ Or Espeon, anyway. Oh well. Let's see...TCL and PyroVulpix are the next ones to be included...I'm having a headache trying to keep track of all of 'em. -_- Okay, so, in order of appearance, we have Pinkdragonflame, Sal, KuroMew, Lccorp2, Flower Powerer, DClick, seadragon1012, Light Sneasel, Fire Fox, Miss Misty USA, Corrector9Yui, TCL, and PyroVulpix. That's 13 authors!! And Saffire (Tsunami Shadow), since I simply HAD to include her =D. Sigh. Lotsa authors, don't ya think? ^^;;;  
  
Disclaimer: Blorp blip blonk blurk blark. Blirp blop blup blap blarp.  
  
Suicune: Uhh, I don't think they understand that ^^;;  
  
Me: Blorp blarp?  
  
Suicune: If they don't understand, they'll have the right to sue you.  
  
Me: Blo, blight. -_-;; Ok, fine, so I don't own Pokemon. ;_; At least I have $100 saved up for the aforementioned GBA and Ru/Sa cartridge. Yes, I know, very slow. -_-  
  
Suicune: *snigger*  
  
Me: Yes? T_T  
  
Suicune: ^^;;;;;;; No-Nothing.  
  
Me: Thought s- *is hit by the evil author-seeking killer tennis ball and faints*  
  
Suicune: Bwahahaha. *runs off* Now, where to go?  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
Chapter 4: The Chase goes on...In More Ways than One!!  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
{{ The authors are still running after the dogs, but Fire Fox and PyroVulpix have ended up in a fight about who is the real fire fox. (Fire Fox: Sorry that you kept saying the same thing, but I didn't know what else to put. ^^;; You'll have somewhat more lines in this. ^^) }}  
  
PyroVulpix: I have a redder and shinier coat than you!! So there!! PLUS, I'm the original fire fox around here!! And I'm better!!  
  
Fire Fox: Wanna bet?  
  
{Sparks fly...Nyahahaha...^^;;;}  
  
PyroVulpix: I'm not scared!! Bring it on!! *fire blazes in eyes*  
  
Fire Fox: *fire blazes in eyes as well* Why not?  
  
{And so, they have many competitions and such to find out who is better. Meanwhile, let's switch over to the dogs and their pursuers.}  
  
KuroMew: Huff...They sure can run fast don't they...*pantpant*  
  
Me: *floats along* They've had a lot of practice, no?  
  
DClick: I'll say. Can't you teleport us or something, Dawn?  
  
Me: I COULD, but I would faint afterwards and therefore not be able to type this fic.  
  
DClick: Oh.  
  
seadragon1012: I could help ^^ I can shapeshift into any Pokemon, ya know.  
  
Me: But it's hard work, and besides, I wouldn't have anything to write if you did.  
  
seadragon1012: T_T Aah...But can't we have a break now?  
  
Me: *closes eyes and concentrates* Okay...the doggies aren't very far. They're having a break too.  
  
Light Sneasel: All right!! *produces some muffins and cookies from nowhere* Let's have a picnic!! ^___^  
  
Sal: *drools* Must...have...muffins...  
  
TCL: *stares at cookies and does the same* Must...have....cookies...  
  
{Both simultaneously pounce on the respective items of food and gobbles them up.}  
  
Saffire (Tsunami Shadow): *pulls Sal off by the ear* Bad Raichu!! T_T  
  
Sal: Sorry, I couldn't help myself...;_;  
  
MMUSA: Now what do we eat?  
  
Me: Hmmm....*teleports some Gengar jellies in* I suppose this will do...  
  
Sal: *starts drooling again* Gengar....jellies.....Must.....have....them...  
  
Saffire: *keeps firm hold of his ears* Oh no you don't. You ate up all the muffins already. You should be ashamed of yourself.  
  
Sal: *whimpers*  
  
TCL: *pats her stomach* I, for one, am full.  
  
C9Y: *pops a jelly into her mouth* Mmm, these taste great!!  
  
{{ Somewhere in a Gengar Jelly factory..}}  
  
Manager: *looks around disbelievingly* Vare haff all da gellies gone? *turns to a worker nearby* Tey vere here jest nov, vere tey not?  
  
Worker: *nervously* Yes, sir.  
  
Manager: Vell, vare are tey nov?  
  
Worker: I don't know, sir. *is getting more worried by the minute*  
  
Manager: Aah, I knov nov, you es steal tem, no? *stares at worker accusingly*  
  
Worker: *is all nervous* No, sir!!  
  
Manager: Did you not vork here jest nov?  
  
Worker: Y-yes, sir.  
  
Manager: Ten VERE ARE TEY?! Out wiv eet, man!!  
  
Worker: I-I-I d-d-don't kn-know where t-they a-are, s-s-s-s-sir!! They-they just dis-disappeared in-into t-thin air!!  
  
{{Hehe. And now, back to our-erm...- heroes...}}  
  
KuroMew: *burps* Those were nice ^_^  
  
DClick: *munches on a jelly* Mmm-hmm....  
  
seadragon1012: Absolutely great.  
  
Sal: (is tied to a nearby tree, away from the jellies) *whimper*  
  
Saffire: Aww...*gives Sal several jellies* Here ya go.  
  
Sal: ^___^ *eats them up* Thankies!!  
  
{{ Meanwhile.... }}  
  
Suicune: Aaaaah!! *looks back* Run run run!!  
  
Raikou: I'm running, I'm running!!  
  
Entei: *shrieks in a high-pitched voice as he looks back* They're coming closer!!  
  
{ You must be wondering what they're running from. Well, let's have a look. *Camera pans over and zooms in on a cloud of dust behind the dogs* }  
  
Narrator-who-is-me-existing-in-two-different-places-since-it-looks-funny- with-everything-in-brackets: Aaand it looks like...*takes a closer look* What the-?  
  
{ Camera reveals that the dogs are being chased by.... }  
  
Narrator-who-is-me-yadda-yadda-yadda: Pumpkins?  
  
Evil Legendary-eating Halloween Pumpkins: We want revenge!! We want revenge!! We have suffered the indignity of being carved on Halloween, now we want revenge!! *chants these phrases and the like while hopping forward rapidly*  
  
{{ Suicune: Hey, wait a minute, why are almost everything Legendary-eating thingys? *glares at me*  
  
Me: 'Cause the legendaries are the stars of the fic...  
  
Suicune: That doesn't explain it.  
  
Me: ...And stars of insane fics get hurt a lot.  
  
Suicune: oO;; What kinda logic is that?  
  
Me: The logic of the insane!! *cackles evilly*  
  
Suicune: -_- Shouldn't have asked. Now I shall quieten down and get chased by those evil pumpkins... O_O What did I just say?!  
  
Me: *snickers* It's nice being a psychic type AND an author. }}  
  
{ Camera pans back to the dogs, who are running and screaming their head off. }  
  
Raikou: *running and screaming madly* AAAAAAAAHH!!  
  
Suicune: *doing the same* AAAAAAAAHH!!  
  
Entei: *running, screaming and looking back at the same time* AAAAAAAAAAHH!!  
  
Suicune: *shrieks* Entei!! Watch out!!  
  
Entei: *frantically* They're gaining on us!!  
  
Raikou: *screeches* Loooook out!!!  
  
Entei: What?! Can't heard you!! AAAAAAAHHHH!!  
  
Suicune and Raikou: *simultaneously yelling* Loooook in front of yoooou!!!  
  
Entei: Wha-  
  
BAM!!  
  
Suicune: *skids to a halt* Ouchie.  
  
Raikou: *skids to a halt and falls down* Double ouchie. X_x  
  
Entei: x___X Nice Pidgeys...  
  
Overlarge-Sudowoodo-which-Entei-hit: X___x Can't even take a quiet snooze in the sun...*limps off*  
  
Suicune: Got that right. *peers into the distance* Well, can't run now....*eyes the mob of murderous pumpkins* They should make nice pumpkin pies Eww.  
  
Entei: Let me at them!! *gets a wild look in eyes, then runs off towards the stampeding pumpkins*  
  
Raikou: Has he got a suicide mission in mind?! oO *winces and gets up*  
  
Suicune: I'll just say that that hit took whatever minds he had outta him. A 3, and a 2, and a 1...  
  
{ Dust cloud erupts into flames }  
  
Raikou: Good thing that pumpkins cook well. And I didn't even have time to celebrate Halloween, so that chase was soooo uncalled for. =_=  
  
Suicune: Would you like being carved once every year anyway?  
  
Raikou: I am NOT a pumpkin. Pumpkins do not talk, or walk, or stampede for that matter.  
  
Suicune: Riiiiight. Then what IS that? *points to dust cloud approaching them, much reduced in size*  
  
Entei: *blazes past them* I WANT MY MUMMY!!!  
  
Raikou: *eyebrow twitches* Are you thinking what I'm thinking, dear sis?  
  
Suicune: I think I am, B-I mean, dear brother.  
  
{ Both pause }  
  
Both: RUUUN!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
The dogs seem to have many pursuers, no? *snickers then puts on narrator's voice* Will they ever beat the evil pumpkins? And how? Will the authors ever catch up with the dogs, will the poor man at the jelly factory ever explain the disappearance of the jellies to his boss, and will I ever stop saying all these 'will the's' at the end of every chapter?  
  
Find out in the next chapter!! And remember to review!! ^_~  
  
{ Camera fades out and swirly silver letters spell out something on the screen }  
  
~Dawn the Espeon~ 


End file.
